EmceeEspio
{{Infobox User|title = EmceeEspio|Name = EmceeEspio|Account Start Date = March 8, 2014|Position = Member|Frequenter = Mostly|image = CaptainLucarioIcon.png|imagewidth = 150|imagecaptionis a mid-frequent poster on the Smashboards social threads. He is an amateur Youtuber who creates gaming videos for a very small audience. On Smashboards, he is known by several defining character traits such as his newly adopted (but ever-present) sea green font color, his "subtle" channel advertisements, partaking in an absurdly large amount of varied (and how) sub-interests within gaming and animation (and even music taste), and of course... being CaptainLucario. In Super Smash Bros. CaptainLucario does not have any set, specific, mains in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS, though he does have a selection of characters used above others. This selection includes Roy, Marth, Lucas, Dr. Mario, Toon Link, Sonic, Shulk, and Dark Pit (though to a dimnishing extent), among others. These are simply a rough estimate of the characters used most, as Fox, Captain Falcon, Kirby, and others have been seen used in less competitive environments. He possesses a balanced and decent know-how of the game's mechanics, properties, and how to use his characters of choice, having studied up to match his wide "mains" variety. However, his application of these in combat is a bit rusty and he maintains an average level of skill as a result. As seen in some Youtube videos, talking while fighting decreases his quick-thinking ability more. His first Smash game was Brawl, which he enjoys but has not picked up since Smash 4's release. His main in said game is Toon Link, with Lucas as a secondary. He owns Melee, but has not played in some time. His mains in said game are Dr. Mario followed by Young Link. Though he owns an SD card with Project M, ''a game-breaking bug caused by a scratch on his ''Brawl disc activates when loading certain files for Distant Planet and Warioware Inc., especially the music. This error is commonly triggered by random file activations when playing Project M due to its nature as a mod that plays on alterations of the main game's files. He has not played it since two months before he stopped playing Brawl. Quotes * "X'' is Forbidden!" * Using a character emoji that does not and will never exist when making a reference or joke. ** Ex. ":4Flight:", or ":4Nylocke:". * The infamous "Hey guys what's happenin'?" * "I was not ready for today." * "GET DUNKED ON!" Trivia * A recurring theme in his avatars seems to be based upon a "character of the month" format. ** To illustrate, two of his avatars in a row were Nylocke from ''TOME. During that time he used Nylocke on many other mediums and profiles. The same practice is currently in play with Jaune Arc from RWBY. * He believes himself to have coined the term "Royu" in response to the leak. He used it in the Social Thread 5.0 not long after the audio files leaked, and it has spread since. Whether he really invented it or did not know someone else was using it is currently unknown * Favorite anime seems to be Gurren Lagann, ''due to two uses of the same Simon the Digger avatar. ** Also appears to enjoy ''One Piece, Dragon Ball Z ''(And to a much lesser extent ''Dragon Ball), SGT. Frog/Keroro Gunso, ''various ''Ghibli ''films, and more. * Primarily does gaming on his Wii U and PC, but owns and enjoys a PS3 and 3DS XL as well. * Little known fact: The name "Emcee" in EmceeEspio comes from the name of the blonde, green shirt and college vest-wearing main protagonist of serveral failed webcomic ideas and self-pitches. That name itself was created when his first Youtube channel as a kid was named EmceeUnion, after the similarity to MC Union, which would mean "Minecraft Union", which he planned to have a server named. The channel and hopes for his Union server failed horribly, but he kept the name because he found it unique and loved it personally. ** The usage of "Espio" after his favorite ''Sonic the Hedgehog character has lead to a few issues telling IRL friends about his channel, because they type the name in as "MCSPO" * Has been planning his "TEAM PHANTASY" Webcomic for two years, and characters for said Webcomic are being recycled from comic ideas he had up to FIVE YEARS AGO, such as rival character Spaz and side character Sledge. Category:Users Category:Social Thread Regulars